the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Whisper
Whisper, also known as the Arab vixen, is a character from the book and TV series The Animals of Farthing Wood. Unlike other foxes in the series such as Vixen, Lady Blue or Charmer who are forest foxes, she is a town vixen who encounters Bold after he leaves White Dear Park eventually becoming his mate. In the books Whisper is the mother of several cubs including Husky whilst in the TV series her only known cub is Plucky. In the Anthro Saga however, she and Bold have no cubs. Whisper plays a minor role in Mirage of Arabia, the fourth story in the Journey of the Vixen series and returns in The King of Hell alongside Bold, Charmer and Ranger as one of the four foxes recruited by Annabelle to help Sasha le Fleur defeat the Triumvirate of Evil: Red, Mirage and Belladonna. Appearance Whisper is a town vixen with somewhat of a resemblance to Vixen (in the books, Bold thought about his mother when he saw Whisper). She is dark red, possessing the typical vixen "ruff" on her cheeks, and has a number of unique features. The pale patches around her eyes are wing-shaped, and the pale patches around her cheeks are rounded. Her chest-patch ends in a number of spikes, and extends to the underside of her tail. Perhaps her most unique feature is the black tips on her ears. In her original appearance she is a normal vixen but in her appearance in Mirage of Arabia Whisper is fully anthropomorphic (anthropomorphic and wears clothing) unlike Lady Blue who is semi-anthropomorphic and is semi-anthropomorphic since Day of the Tiger all the way to the Journey of the Vixen finale Duel of the Vixens; In the story she wears a long blue skirt like a gypsy skirt, a white blouse like top, a black headscarf and silver sandals. She also slings a Lee Enfield like rifle over her shoulder and in this story she also speaks with an Arabic accent though this is the only time she does so for her normal voice comes back in the Anthro Saga. Whisper is also a normal vixen when she is introduced to Sasha le Fleur in The King of Hell but when Sasha, Whisper, Bold, Charmer and Ranger are sent to the City of Westminster in London, she is semi anthropomorphic; until Annabelle makes her a normal animal again for her and her allies to chase Belladonna through Westminster only to be turned back into a semi anthro when she enters Saint Paul's Cathedral with Sasha and the other three foxes. In the Anthro Saga however, Whisper wears more "normal" clothing. She keeps her gypsy skirt from Mirage of Arabia but her blouse like top actually becomes a blouse; she also keeps her sandals but ditches her headscarf; at least, this is what she wears in the summer. Whilst Whisper keeps her blouse in whatever season, she wears a short sleeved blouse in the summer and a long sleeved one in the winter and the autumn. On special occasions however Whisper often wears a full black dress almost akin to Mirage that ends just above her ankles and at Fox's state funeral she keeps the blouse she normally wears but substitutes the gypsy skirt for a blue knee length skirt and with them adds black tights, high heels and a black overcoat with black leather gloves and a navy blue scarf. In winter or autumn, Whisper wears her funeral clothing but loses her overcoat, leather gloves and scarf and whilst she wears high heels on the occasion, she goes barefoot. Literature Mirage of Arabia: . This scene comes from Lawrence of Arabia, 1962.]] Whisper is first encountered as a hazy figure on the back of a camel in the Arabian desert by Lady Blue and the weasel that saved her from potential death in the desert by bringing her to civilization. When the blue vixen asks who it is, the weasel turns on her and instead ties her hands behind her back and brings her to her knees; as he does, the Arab vixen makes the camel go faster and prepares her rifle for the worst. With Lady Blue powerless to do anything, the blue vixen awaits her fate as the weasel rummages for a pistol until a gunshot rings out...Whisper has shot him. At first when she arrives, Whisper ignores Lady Blue to inspect the weasel she just shot. She then brings the blue vixen to her feet and cuts the rope around her wrists, then Whisper asks her what her name is to which Lady Blue replies: "My name is for my friends. And no friend of mine is a common red fox!" But the Arab vixen reveals that she too is not a red fox as she takes off her headscarf to reveal her black tipped ears which makes the blue vixen reel back with a tinge of regret as Whisper puts her scarf back on, the vixen then offers to take Lady Blue into "civilization" which would be much further than the weasel would have taken her. She certainly keeps her word as "civilization" becomes the city of Sana'a where her camel now travels at its normal padding pace and Lady Blue has by now relaxed her grip around the vixen's waist. Whisper's final destination for the blue vixen is the Great Mosque of Sana'a where she takes the vixen to meet...another follower of the White Peacock. At first Lady Blue tries to flee but Whisper instead threatens her by pointing her gun at the vixen as if to shoot her. However, she assures the blue vixen that she will come to no harm and instead watches the discussion between Lady Blue and the follower who sends her on a journey through the middle east to find the fifth component of the Doomsday Weapon using the fourth component, Aaron's rod, as a defensive weapon. Following the blue vixen's disappearance, Whisper is not seen again. The King of Hell: Whisper returns in the story The King of Hell and in her return, her role is a lot larger than it was in Mirage of Arabia. Despite being shown in a much major role, she and the other three foxes in the story Bold, Ranger and Charmer are joint record holders for the longest absence of a character as neither Whisper nor any of the other foxes recruited appear until The King of Hell part 5. She is the first vixen to be introduced to Sasha le Fleur at a cemetery as one of the foxes to help her on her mission to defeat the Triumvirate of Evil: Red, Mirage and Belladonna by Annabelle who explains that she was recruited to help Sasha because of her stealth and elegance. It is also said that she once killed an entire rat colony and the rats never knew the killer was her (this may be a reference to her first appearance in The Animals of Farthing Wood in Shadows or possibly the events of Series 3 where alongside Ranger and Charmer she kills several of the rats). But Whisper is not only recruited because of her stealth and the same reason as the other four foxes (their cunning) but because of her prior experience with Mirage when she was known as "the black cat" in the Journey of the Vixen series and the events of Mirage of Arabia where she was a follower of the white peacock (Annabelle however only mentions it vaguely). Alomgside Sasha and the other foxes, Whisper is sent into a portal opened by Annabelle to take them to the only location not affected by the hellhound formula: The City of London, the capital city of the United Kingdom and the home of the four foxes. The portal takes the group to the city of Westminster and whilst she has experience with one member of the Triumvirate, Whisper goes quiet because the other three foxes tell Sasha of the experience they have had with Belladonna who she has no experience with...yet. But when she is asked about her experience, the vixen tells an equally detailed story about the events of Mirage of Arabia where she had experience with Mirage and further listens to Sasha's story about Red. Sasha's story however is cut short when Whisper alerts the Irish Setter to the presence of purple light in the sky...Belladonna is coming. At least, it looks like she is because as the light disappears the figure of Belladonna is very hazy and difficult to see then as she comes closer, the whippet circles the sky like a vulture and comes in to attack the foxes and Sasha...but instead Belladonna eyes the group and flees; as Sasha orders the foxes to give chase, Whisper alongside the rest of the group find themselves paralyzed as if their legs have been anchored to the ground. As Annabelle arrives, she apologizes for paralyzing the group and turns the group from semi anthros into normal animals and sends them on their way. Belladonna lures the group first to Westminster Abbey then to St. Paul's Cathedral where Whisper is especially agile in chasing him because unlike the other three foxes, she was born and raised in a town whilst the other three were born and raised in a forest. She later enters Saint Paul's Cathedral with the other foxes and Sasha where she is turned back into a semi anthropomorphic animal again. Inside Saint Paul's Cathedral is a shell of the normally beautiful and religious atmosphere; instead it is eerie and deserted save for the sound of Latin singing which is even worse as it is not reassuring or beautiful. The singing leads the group to a cult who perform a ritual which draws Sasha's friends away from her; Whisper being the second fox to be drawn to the cult and staying there until Belladonna has been summoned at which point, the foxes retreat and watch as the whippet disintegrates the cult, reducing them to ashes. Belladonna's appearance finally means that Whisper and the whippet meet each other face to face for the very first time. In spite of Whisper not trying to negotiate with Belladonna, Sasha still destroys any chances of negotiation by demanding what the whippet has done to Westminster Abbey. The whippet replies that she has done nothing to it...yet and it is this that causes Sasha to realize Belladonna's intentions: While the foxes and Sasha were being briefed by Annabelle, the evil whippet was spreading the hell hound formula through the world turning normal dogs into hell hounds; England is now the last remaining location that the whippet has not struck...Belladonna intends to use Saint Paul's Cathedral to spread the hell hound formula by detonating a bomb on the top of the cathedral which will spread the formula through the country and turn normal dogs into hell hounds and will also turn foxes into hell foxes. But it will also turn vixens into hell vixens and once it is done, the Triumvirate of Evil will take over the world and turn it into a hell on Earth. Hearing the plan, Whisper and her allies ridicule Belladonna but she retaliates with: "Five of you? I don't think so!" Whisper is further distracted when Belladonna casts a spell on Bold and laughs dementedly. As Bold recovers, Whisper, Ranger and Charmer are ordered by Sasha to take him outside where Whisper is shown to be particularly concerned for him alongside Charmer and Ranger but Sasha looks at Bold with a sense of horror as to what is going to happen next. Alongside Ranger and Charmer, Whisper tries to tend to Bold after Belladonna has attacked him but Sasha screams at the vixen to get away from him because he is now starting to transform into a hell fox. As Belladonna arrives when Bold's transformation is over, she is ordered to attack Belladonna which fails and the whippet instead forces Annabelle to retreat and attacks Ranger. Unlike Bold's transformation, Whisper does not see the full version of Ranger's transformation into a hell fox as Sasha drags her and Charmer away before it can finish; the only thing that is an indicator that Ranger has now been turned into a hell fox is the Destoroyah type roar he gives out; now that Bold and Ranger have been turned into hell foxes by Belladonna, Whisper and Charmer are the only remaining allies of Sasha who stand any chance of preventing the hell hound formula being spread through England. The Anthro Saga: In the Anthro Saga, Whisper is a singer in the Anthro world but unlike other characters such as Aleu who is an actress and a singer she is only a singer. Her relationship with Bold also continues and the pair also serve in the same band where she is most commonly on vocals whilst he is on drums. Indeed it is her relationship with Bold that puts her in danger during the dictatorship of Animalia. Alongside the rest of Fox's family except Ranger are exiled first to Chile then brought to Argentina and in stark contrast to Bold is shown to be a lot more docile in staying in Argentina under the Fox Junta believing there is no use arguing with the Junta because it will only make them stay in Argentina for longer. She is eventually brought back to Animalia in the second Animalian coup and currently lives in Animalia. Appearances * Mirage of Arabia * The King of Hell Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Canon